Richard Epcar
| birth_place = Denver, Colorado | death_date = | death_place = | occupation = Voice actor/Writer/Director | alias = Richard George | gender = Male | status = Married | title = | family = | spouse = Ellyn Stern | children = | relatives = | credits = Bleach as Zangetsu Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo as Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Digimon as Etemon/Myotismon Ghost in the Shell: SAC as Batou Kingdom Hearts II as Xehanort Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy as Barbarax VR Troopers as Col. Icebot/Dark Heart | website = http://www.richardepcar.com/ | agent = }} Richard Michael Epcar (born April 29, 1955 in Denver, Colorado) is an American voice actor for many dubbed anime series, including Lupin the Third, Robotech, Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex and Ghost in the Shell: S.A.C. 2nd GIG, and most recently Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo. One of his known aliases is Richard George. He is the husband of voice actress Ellyn Stern, with whom he owns and operates Epcar Entertainment, Inc., a voiceover production service company based in Los Angeles, California. He is also well-known for some of his past work in various Saban action shows. Some of his best-known roles from that era include the voice of Lightningborg in Beetleborgs Metallix, Barbarax in Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy, and Colonel Icebot in VR Troopers. He has also voiced many minor characters in the Power Rangers franchise until it moved to New Zealand after the Wild Force season. Richard also appears with his wife in an episode of the TLC series Clean Sweep, in which he must deal with a lifetime's worth of collectible James Bond memorabilia. Roles Here are his known dub roles and voice dubbing productions: Anime * Bastard!! - Lord Abigail * Bleach - Zangetsu, Mr. Kagine, Gō Koga, Medazeppi, Goethe, Baura * Blue Dragon - Killer Bat * Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo - Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo, BoboPatch, Insurmountable Wall Man * Buso Renkin - Narrator, other characters * Cyborg 009 - Black Ghost Commander Scarl * Digimon Adventure - Etemon, MetalEtemon, Myotismon/VenomMyotismon * Digimon Adventure 02 - MaloMyotismon, Triceramon * Digimon Frontier - SuperStarmon * Digimon Tamers - Sinduramon * Digimon Data Squad - Merukimon * eX-Driver - Munakata * Fighting Spirit as Genji Kamogawa * Fushigi Yūgi - Mitsukake * Gatchaman (1994) - Rocky * Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex - Batou * Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex 2nd GIG - Batou * Great Teacher Onizuka as Hajime Fukuroda * Lucky ☆ Star - Tadao Hiiragi * Lupin III * Shin Lupin III, Mystery of Mamo - Daisuke Jigen * The Castle of Cagliostro - Goemon Ishikawa XIII (Manga version) * Macross Plus - Guld Goa Bowman * MÄR - Halloween, Ruga Rogelu * Megaman Starforce - Cancer * Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory - Kelly Layzner * Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn - Daguza Mackle * Monster - Inspector Heinrich Runge * Naruto - Manda * Naruto Shippuden - Manda * Ninja Scroll - Gemma Himuro (as Richard George) * Noein - Kyouji Kooriyama, Noein * Outlaw Star - Duuz * Overman King Gainer - Enge Gam * Robotech - Ben Dixon; Lunk * Robotech: The Shadow Chronicles - Vince Grant * Rurouni Kenshin - Hiko Seijuro; Isurugi Raijuta * Samurai Champloo - Okuru * Samurai X - Shogo Amakusa, Gohei Hiruma (the Sony dub version of the series) * Street Fighter II V - Zochi * Teknoman - Technoman Axe, Mac * The Twelve Kingdoms - Rou * Transformers: Robots in Disguise - Armorhide * Zatch Bell! - Kotaro Doronma Non anime roles * Huntik: Secrets & Seekers - Grier * The Mr. Men Show - Mr. Noisy * The Uglydoll Show - Wage (Season 2 only) Truny * Harpo And His Friends - Polkadot Live action voice talent * Big Bad Beetleborgs - Karato (as Richard George) * Beetleborgs Metallix - Lightningborg (as Richard George) * Masked Rider - Beetletron, Masked Rider Z-Cross/Masked Rider V-3 (as Richard George) * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers - Dark Warrior, Shellshock, Mutitus, Babe Ruthless, Cyclops, Samurai Fan Man, Goatan (Lion voice), Primator (Zedd's Monster Mash), Invenusable Flytrap (Rangers Back in Time and The Wedding), Rhinoblaster (Football Season, The Wedding and Master Vile and the Metallic Armor), Miss Chief (2nd voice), Brick Bully (all uncredited roles) * Power Rangers: Zeo - Defoliator, Autochton, Protectron (all uncredited) * Power Rangers: Turbo - Blazinator (uncredited) * Power Rangers: In Space - Vacsacker (uncredited) * Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy - Fishface, Barbarax * Power Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue - Cyclopter * Power Rangers: Time Force - Vexicon * Power Rangers: Wild Force - Bowling Org * VR Troopers - Col. Icebot, Slashbot, Dice Swordbot (2nd voice), Slice Swordbot (3rd voice), Frogbot, Cannonbot, Dark Heart, Chrome Dome, Graybot (with Zelton as him) (as Richard George) Movie roles * Digimon Tamers: The Adventurer's Battle - Ryuuji Tamashiro/Mephistomon * Ghost in the Shell - Batou * Ghost in the Shell 2: Innocence - Batou * Ghost in the Shell: Solid State Society - Batou * Shark Bait - Moe Video games * .hack//G.U. Vol.1//Rebirth - Commentator, Taichiro Sugai, Additional voices * .hack//G.U. Vol.2//Reminisce - Commentator, Taichiro Sugai, Additional voices * .hack//G.U. Vol.3//Redemption - Commentator, Taichiro Sugai, Additional voices * .hack//G.U. Terminal Disc "The End of the World" - Narrator, Jun Bansyoya * Ar tonelico: Melody of Elemia - Bourd Rade (uncredited) * Baten Kaitos Origins - Captain of the Dark Service * Bayonetta - Narrator (uncredited) * Beat Down: Fists of Vengeance - Wallace (uncredited) * Blue Dragon - King Ghost, Heat-Wave Sai, Jeelala * Cross Edge- Demitri Maximoff (uncredited) * ''Death by Degrees - Soldiers (uncredited) * Drakengard - Salamander (uncredited) * Dynasty Warriors 4 - Dong Zhuo (uncredited) * Dynasty Warriors 4: Empires - Dong Zhuo (uncredited) * Dynasty Warriors 4: Xtreme Legends - Dong Zhuo (uncredited) * Dynasty Warriors 5 - Dong Zhuo (uncredited) * Dynasty Warriors 5: Empires - Dong Zhuo (uncredited) * Dynasty Warriors 5: Xtreme Legends - Dong Zhuo (uncredited) * Dynasty Warriors 6 - Dong Zhuo (uncredited) * Galerians - Additional voices * ''Ghost in the Shell - Batou * Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex - Batou * Jackass: The Game - Additional voices * Kessen III - Shingen Takeda (uncredited) * Killer Instinct series - Fulgore (uncredited) * Kingdom Hearts II - Ansem, Seeker of Darkness, Xehanort * Kingdom Hearts Re: Chain of Memories - Ansem, Seeker of Darkness * Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days - Ansem, Seeker of Darkness * Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep - Xehanort * Luminous Arc - Andre * Lupin the 3rd: Treasure of the Sorcerer King - Daisuke Jigen (as Richard George) * Mana Khemia: Alchemists of Al-Revis - Flay Gunnar, Zeppel Kriever (uncredited) * Mega Man X: Command Mission - Scarface (uncredited) * Mega Man Zero 4 - Heat Genblem (uncredited) * ModNation Racers - Biff Tradwell * Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe - Raiden, The Joker * Phase Paradox - Stanley Kinabalu (as Richard George) * Persona 2 Eternal Punishment - Baofu * Radiata Stories - Achilles (uncredited) * Samurai Warriors - Shingen Takeda (uncredited) * Shadow Hearts: Covenant - Tsar Nicolas (as Richard George) * Spectrobes: Origins - Krux (uncredited) * Star Ocean: First Departure - Del Argosy/The Crimson Shield * Star Ocean: Second Evolution - Indalecio/Gabriel * Star Ocean: Till the End of Time - Airyglyph XIII, Time Gate (uncredited) * Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption - Aggressor Destroyer, Additional Voices * Stonekeep - Farli * Supreme Commander - Colonel Arnold * Tekken 6 - Azazel (Scenario Campaign only, uncredited) * Transformers: War for Cybertron - Skywarp * Trauma Center: New Blood - Guy Davidson, Thor Gunderson * Vandal Hearts: Flames of Judgment - Daldren Gray, Toroah the Messiah * Warcraft 3 - Priest * Warriors Orochi - Dong Zhuo (uncredited) * Warriors Orochi 2 - Dong Zhuo (uncredited) * Xenosaga Episode I: Der Wille zur Macht - Ziggy (uncredited) * Xenosaga Episode II: Jenseits von Gut und Böse - Ziggy * Xenosaga Episode III: Also sprach Zarathustra - Ziggy Documentaries * Adventures in Voice Acting - Himself Staff work * Blue Dragon video game - Voice Director * Ghost in the Shell 2: Innocence - Voice Director * God Hand - English voice over casting * Lupin the 3rd: Treasure of the Sorcerer King - English ADR director * Noein - Voice Director * Project Sylpheed - Casting (English voices) * Shark Bait - Voice Director * Star Ocean: First Departure - Voice and ADR director * Star Ocean: Second Evolution - Voice and ADR director * Vandal Hearts: Flames of Judgment Casting and voice director External links * * Richard Epcar's official site * * * Category:1955 births Category:American voice actors Category:Living people Category:People from Denver, Colorado ja:リチャード・エプカー fi:Richard Epcar